How To Save A Friend
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin is attacked by someone she trusted, Brenda knows only one person who can help and that is Jason. When Jason and Sonny find out the extent of what happened to Robin, what will they do? How will everyone react when trouble follows Robin and Brenda home? What will Courtney do? Set in 2003
1. Chapter 1

HOW TO SAVE A FRIEND

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts in 2003

CHAPTER ONE

Robin hurries down the hall. She was indeed in a hurry. She wanted to know rather she was going to be going home to Port Charles. She had finished medical school and she had gotten offers from hospitals to do her residency in Paris, but she was waiting. She was waiting for Alan's offer to come. She had talked to Alan and knew an offer was coming from General Hospital and that was what she was waiting for. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be with her family, she missed them. Mac, Maxie and Georgie. Maxie and Georgie were growing up. They were in their teens and since Felicia had abandoned them and left them with Mac to raise, he needed help so she wanted to go home. She hoped Alan's offer came through soon. She was packed and ready to go.

Robin was going to her adviser's office. He had called and told her that she had gotten another offer. She hoped it was from Alan. She walked into her adviser's office and walked up to the receptionist and asked to see her adviser and she was told to go right on in, that she was expected. She walked to the door and opened it and walked in. Byron, her adviser looked up and saw Robin and smiled, she asked, "You have an offer for me?"

"I do. It's from Dr. Alan Quartermaine of General Hospital, Port Charles, New York." He hands her the offer and knew she would take it. He was going to miss her, but he knew from the start of their secret relationship that she was going back there. He loved her. He was in love with her, he knew that she was in love with a man named Jason Morgan who was back home in Port Charles. While Byron was thinking about her she was reading the offer and cannot believe what Alan was offering. It was more than she thought they would offer. She figured she would have to work her way up the ladder and he was offering a job in the lab and she would have surgical duties. The offer from them money wise was better than she expected. Yes she was going home. An excited Robin looks at Byron and she knows that he loves her, but she didn't love him. She still loved Jason. She wanted him back and she intended to get him back no matter what she had to do. She wasn't the weak shy girl with HIV anymore. She had grown up and taken control of her life. She wasn't timed anymore. Byron had helped her with her sexuality.

Robin told Byron, "I'm taking the offer."

"I know." Byron said, sadly.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I will too, miss you that is."

"You knew I was going to go back to the states, Byron that I wasn't staying. I'm going home and finishing packing."

"Is Brenda going back with you?"

"Yes, she is going back with me."

"I'm glad. You may need the moral support, especially with dealing with Jason. If you need me just call."

"Thank you." Robin said. She didn't want to tell him she was going to go home and get Jason back and that is one of the reasons that she was going home. She had always wanted Jason back, she also always wanted to work at G.H. She cared for Byron but she didn't love him and she wasn't going to pretend otherwise, especially not now. They had never had a sexual relationship, they had never been lovers. She knew Byron loved her, but for her he was her adviser and friend and only that.

She left his office with him being sad and trying to figure out how to live without her. Robin had never led him on or told him that he was more than a friend, a secret friend. The Sorbonne University frowned at personal friendships or more between their faculty and students. So no one knew or pretended to know of the relationship between Byron and Robin. For Robin, Byron was a friend that she could talk to and for Byron, Robin was everything he ever wanted in a woman. Now he was losing her and he never had her, she was going home to this guy that was unworthy of her.

He kept thinking about her with him, this Jason and the more he thought about him the more upset he got and by night time when he left the university he didn't head home he went to see Robin knowing Brenda wasn't there that night. She was at her job and boy was Byron glad of that.

Byron arrived at Robin's and knocked on her door and she was surprised to see him but let him in, not thinking anything of it or of him being there. Byron was intent on talking her out of leaving and going back to Port Charles and Jason. He tried to convince her to stay and she refused to even consider it and Byron got mad and kept getting madder and madder.

Robin after fighting with Byron for an hour trying to get him to understand that she wasn't going to stay for him or for anyone, that she was going home where she belonged said finally to him, "I am going home to be with my family and to try to get Jason back. I love him and only him. He is the only one my heart knows how to love. I could never love you, Byron, because I already love someone and I love him with my whole heart and I can't and won't love you or stay here in Paris with you while I have a chance of getting Jason back. Now I have had enough, you need to leave before I forget that you are my friend."

"Robin, you love me, not him. You just don't know it. I will show you since my words seem to not have the desired effect." He grabs her and kisses her and she fights him and she slaps him, he hits her and knocks her down and he is shocked at how much this turned him on so he continues and he rapes her. After he is finished he leaves her in the living room where he raped her and goes out to get pizza to bring back to her, thinking now that he was sure she felt the same way as he did now that he had her that she called the movers and told them to bring her stuff back to the house that she would be staying. When he left leaving her alone her mind was fuzzy, she hurt everywhere.

Brenda walked in and takes a look around after seeing Robin on the floor, Brenda dropped her things and ran to Robin. Robin finally is able to focus and she looks at Brenda scared. "Robin, who did this to you? Do you know?"

Brenda picks up her phone and starts to dial Byron when Robin says "Byron, he did this. He raped me."

A shocked Brenda hangs up the phone and Robin realizes that he will be back here soon says "We need to get out of here. He will be coming back and god I don't want to be here when he comes back."

"Honey, we need to call police. We need to take you to the hospital."

"No, I want out of here. I want to go home to Port Charles. I want to just leave. Please? I need to go home to Port Charles. I want to see my family." Robin says starting to get hysterical.

"Alright let's get out of here. Where is our bags? Where are they?" Robin points and Brenda helps Robin up from the floor. There was no furniture they had been ready to leave when Alan's offer came in earlier that day, they were going to spend tonight on the floor in sleeping bags and rent a hotel room in Paris for the next few nights. Byron now knew about this and so they couldn't do that. Brenda picked up the phone and called Jason and asked him if he could get a private plane there fast that something had happened to Robin but not what and that they needed out of there fast as possible. Jason sent Sonny's plane and until then Jason would have guards on Brenda and Robin. Jason arranges for that and calls Brenda and tells her where to go.

Jason wonders what is going on and he knows something bad to have happened and so he waits for word of what is going on. Not knowing that what happened to Robin was going to affect everyone around him and that it would change the direction of his own life.

Back in Paris a scared Robin and Brenda keep out of places that they knew Byron would look for them. Brenda drove around for a couple hours and when she was sure that Byron wasn't going to find them, they checked into a hotel. Jason called telling Brenda that the plane was there Brenda went to where they were to meet the limo that would take them to the airstrip and onto Sonny's plane and out of Paris. Ten hours after Robin had been raped they finally board Sonny's plane so they can go home to Port Charles. No one knew that what happened in Paris would follow them home and would change everyone's life, for better or for worse.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

HOW TO SAVE A FRIEND

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts in 2003

CHAPTER TWO

The pilot gets the plane in the air and Brenda gets Robin in the bed and she worries about Robin and how this was going to affect her. Should she have listened to Robin and got her out of there or should she have called the police? She had a feeling Byron wasn't going to give up on Robin now that he had her. His messages to Robin's phone told her that. His messages scared Brenda. She intended to talk to Jason about that when they landed.

Jason and Courtney was fighting again. He wasn't sure he wanted them to live with each other yet, but she wanted to move in and get married. He wasn't ready for that yet. He didn't figure they were ready for that yet. Carly wanted him to propose, he knew this, but he wasn't ready to do that. He felt guilty for putting her life in danger because of him, but he still wasn't ready to do this and the harder Courtney and Carly pushed the harder he fought it. He wasn't sure he was in love with Courtney. He knew when he loved Robin, but this? He wasn't sure if he loved Courtney, especially since he didn't want her with him all the time like he had with Robin. He was worried about Robin and Brenda and wondered what was going on. Just as Jason was about to call Sonny and tell him that he sent the pilot and plane to Paris, an enraged Carly surprised Courtney and him by walking in and Carly he knew was fighting mad with Sonny coming in behind her.

"Why the hell did the pilot of our plane call and say that he would be in back in an hour and that the guards that were on the plane were annoying Brenda? I thought Brenda would stay in Paris why is she coming here? I thought she would stay with the saint in Paris. Why is she coming home and why in our plane?"

"I sent the plane for her and Robin. They are both coming home. Brenda called saying there was some trouble in Paris and I sent the plane and while the plane was in route to Paris I sent some guards and from what Brenda said something happened to Robin. I don't know what so don't ask. Brenda and Robin needed help so I helped."

"Why would you want to help Brenda or Robin? They don't matter." Courtney said, dismissively, "and besides I don't like that you are helping them. I don't want you to help them."

"Courtney, I am sick of you telling me what to do. I will do what I want and that includes helping Robin and Brenda." He says and she starts crying trying to get her way.

"Jason!" Carly exclaims. "You need to tell the pilot that he is not to bring those two here to Port Charles that they are not wanted here, that they are not to come back here, this is my town now, not theirs and not to come here.."

Jason turns on Carly this time to look at her and make sure she is listening. "Carly, I will do no such thing. I am sick of you also telling me what to do also. I will do what I want and as for Brenda and Robin, they are welcome here. They have people that love them here. Robin's family is here and she is welcome here."

Sonny looks at his friend, "Jason you have no idea what is going on with Robin?"

"No, all I know is that something happened and not what, I know I've never heard Brenda that panicked though. There is something definitely wrong though. I can feel it. I know something is wrong with Robin."

"Do you think that she is sick from her HIV?" Sonny asked, confusing Courtney.

"No it was the middle of the night in Paris when Brenda called me. I know in my gut it's bad, I just don't know how bad it is. I'm going to have to be leaving I want to be there when the plane gets in."

"Hang on, your ex-girlfriend has HIV? AIDS! Sick. You have got to be joking me here, right? Big joke! Not funny!" Courtney cringes and it does not go unnoticed by Sonny or Jason.

"Robin is HIV+, yes." Sonny said this seeing that Courtney cringed, Jason narrowed his eyes which meant that Courtney better watch her step. His sister better not be prejudiced against Robin. That would be a mistake.

"And you slept with her? How sickening is that? How could you? She is diseased."

"Robin is not diseased! She is beautiful. She has a virus and that is not who Robin is. She is a beautiful woman inside and out and you are the one who is diseased not her. Get everything you own out of my house, we are through. I cannot be with you." Jason said to Courtney.

A shocked Courtney looks at Jason as if he has lost his mind, "You are kicking me out? Over someone like that? Who has AIDS?"

"Courtney, Robin does not have AIDS. She is HIV+ which is not AIDS. And the answer is yes we are over and I am kicking you out. I was with Robin for three years and I will not stand for anyone to be insulting to her about HIV. Sonny I am going to go to the airport. I don't want Courtney here when I get back."

"Jason, you can't break up with Courtney, she is right for you. She can give you children Robin couldn't and can't. You love Courtney and she is your future."

"Shut up, Carly. I have had it with you telling me what I can and cannot do. Who I can and cannot love. It's over. You will never tell me anything to do or not do ever again. You are my friend and if you want to stay my friend you will quit telling me what to do."

"Jason." A shocked Carly gasped, surprised that he would talk to her like that.

"Now I am leaving and going to find out what is wrong with Robin and why Brenda felt that she and Robin needed guards before they left Paris and why they couldn't just get on an airplane but needed the jet and I know that there is something really wrong. I can feel it. Something had to have happened and I need to find out what that is. Sonny, make sure that Courtney is out of here by the time I get back."

"I will, don't worry about it. Just take care of Brenda and Robin." Sonny says, his wife and his sister both glare at him..

Jason leaves and Sonny turns to Courtney and Carly and says, "Get your things together Courtney and Carly will help you and Courtney don't ever make the mistake of thinking or saying anything about Robin and her HIV again, Jason won't stand to for it and neither will I. Robin is protected by me and she is my little sister of my heart so don't ever say anything about her HIV again." He walks out disgusted by the whole thing and what Courtney had said earlier.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

HOW TO SAVE A FRIEND

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts in 2003

CHAPTER THREE

Jason arrived at the airport just as Sonny's plane landed. He walked out to the plane and waited for the door to open on the plane and when it did he helped Brenda and Robin down from the plane and Johnny got the few pieces of luggage that Brenda and Robin had into the limo. There was only a few pieces of luggage which alarmed Jason. Something was very wrong. Jason looked at Robin and knew something had happened, but not what.

Jason helped Robin and Brenda into the backseat and then Jason climbed in and Johnny took the front seat and Jason looked at Brenda and Robin and decided to take them to the penthouse. He recognized the sign of Robin pulling into herself, something had happened he knew that. He just didn't know what. He would find out once they got to the penthouse.

He told Johnny to take them to his home Harbor View Towers. When Brenda and Robin looked at him "I need to know what is going on and we need to have a talk so I know what to do next and the only way I can help you is if you tell me what has happened and I think we would all be more comfortable at the penthouse, instead of in this car."

Brenda asks Robin, "Is that okay with you Robin?"

"Yes, we have asked him for help and he helped us and so I think we owe him an explanation as to why we needed guards and the plane so we could get out of Paris without Byron knowing about it."

"Okay. Whatever you want that is what we will do."

Jason wonders who this Byron is and what he has to do with whatever was going on. Jason knew he would soon find out. Brenda was whispering to Robin that they were home in Port Charles and Jason heard Brenda whisper to Robin that she was safe for now. Jason wondered what went wrong in Paris because he had never seen Robin afraid and he could tell she was terrified. He sat there watching Robin and Brenda and the thoughts running through his head he hoped he was wrong in what he was thinking.

Johnny stops the car ten minutes later. Johnny opens the car door and Jason gets out and holds his hand out to Robin who gets out and gets her medicine bag and Brenda gets out and she has her and Robin's purse. The three of them walk to the elevator and take it to the penthouse. Jason hopes that Courtney is out or he would have her thrown out. He would not forgive her for what she said about Robin.

The elevator stops at the top floor and the three of them step out and head to Jason's penthouse and the door of Sonny's penthouse opens and Sonny asks, "May I come over so I know what is going on too?"

Carly and Courtney on hearing the door open and Sonny talking rushes down the stairs. Courtney stands behind Sonny who is blocking the door.

Brenda says, "It's up to Robin rather she wants you there or not."

"It's okay if he comes. But only Sonny. No one else." Robin said from where she is standing ready to go into penthouse 2.

Carly said, "No, I am coming if my husband comes and this is Sonny's real sister and the woman Jason loves."

"I don't love Courtney, Carly, get used to it and we are never going to be together. Sonny, is that favor done?"

"Yes."

"Let's go into my penthouse and find out what is going on. Carly and Courtney are not invited for this."

With that Jason leads Robin in and Brenda and Sonny follow them in, Sonny turns and tells Marco, "Marco make sure that Carly and Courtney do not get in Jason's penthouse for no reason."

Marco and Johnny who had just got off the elevator heard and said "No boss, Mrs. Corinthos and Ms. Matthews will not be allowed to enter this door under any circumstances."

"Good Johnny, Marco." Sonny walks into Jason's penthouse. He sees Robin in the middle on the couch with Brenda right beside her. Jason comes out of the kitchen with a bottle of water. He hands it to Brenda and Robin who has a thing filled with medicines takes out each bottle and takes her protocol.

After Robin is done taking her protocol she knows it is time to tell them what is going on and what Byron did to her. She knows that Brenda would tell Jason what happened to her, but she knew she was the one that had to do it. Jason wasn't just anyone he was the love of her life and before this happened she intended to get him back and now she just didn't know.

Sonny was there and he had once been her big brother and she wondered if he would stand by her if he would help her. He was married to Carly now. How he could marry that manipulative bitch was beyond her. What did he see in her? She was the town bicycle and now she was married to Sonny. What the hell did he see in her of all people, especially after being with Lilly and Brenda? They had class and Carly just didn't.

Jason knew that whatever happened to Robin was serious and that it would hurt him because he still cared about her. He was afraid he knew what happened by the haunted look in Robin's eyes. God, he hoped he was wrong.

Robin decided to bite the bullet and she tells Sonny and Jason, "Sonny and Jason please sit down and I will tell you what happened." They both sit down. Jason sits next to her on the side that Brenda is not on and Sonny sits on the ottoman in front of her. I got a call from my adviser at Sorbonne and it was an offer for residency from Alan Quartermaine it was more than I hoped for and my adviser knew I would take it and I knew Byron who was the adviser was a friend I thought. I accepted it and left I called Alan and we talked and we agreed on a start date. I was packing and Brenda had to leave to go to work and I got the rest of Brenda and my stuff out of the house. The movers had come and Brenda and I had what we needed to stay there that night and we were going to a hotel until we left France and Byron showed up arguing with me about leaving because he was in love with me and he knew I didn't love him and after arguing for over an hour he raped me." Robin says the last crying.

Jason touches her face and Robin looks at him and Jason takes her into his arms. He knows he is going to kill the SOB that did this to Robin.

Brenda looks at Sonny and Jason and sees the anger on their faces and knows when they hear the threats that is on Robin's phone that it will get worse.

Please Review! No one is reviewing my stories I have a lot of 0 instead of reviews and I am thinking of not writing here for Jason and Robin anymore, I have another site I write for JnR on since I don't see an interest in my stories anymore. It's not just 1 or 2 stories but a lot of my stories which is why I don't think you are interested in my stories. Please review these stories and the other new ones and updates that I am writing I have bipolar and when I get a new idea I have to write about it but I do have several updates that I am going to be putting up and also new stories. If I don't get reviews though and know what you think of my stories and where they are going why should I write on that site. So it is up to you, do you like my writing and review or do I only write for Beverly Hills 90210 and CSI on this site? I just want to know that you like my stories and reviewing is the only way I will know that so please review.


End file.
